The Only One
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 5 is up...Peter tells Lily something
1. Default Chapter

****

July 5th, 2004

Today had been an extremely tough day for everyone in the morgue. There had been a bus crash and thirty people had been sent to them. It was very over whelming for them all. Lily hated telling that many people that their loved ones had died. She needed a breather so she made her way up to the roof. She leaned against the building and just took in a deep breath. Someone else was up there. She could hear someone crying.

"Hello?" Lily looked around the corner and saw Peter, "Peter?" He stood up, wiped his eyes, and turned around.

"Oh, Lily, Hey." He smiled weakly. Lily took a couple steps towards him.

"Were you crying?" She asked. Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"No." He told her looking off the roof. "It's amazing. There are millions of people out there walking around. They're having a good time. Maybe some are partying. Someday, we'll see them. They probably think it'll be in fifty or sixty years, but it could be tomorrow."

"We're closed for more bodies tomorrow." Lily told him. He glanced over his shoulder to her.

"You know what I mean." he said. Lily nodded standing by him now.

"I know what you mean." She said, "But why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying." Peter insisted. Lily frowned.

"There's no use lying, Peter. I heard you." She said, "Is something wrong? You can talk to me. I won't tell anyone." Peter turned around and sat down on the roof. Lily sat down next to him.

"Today sucked." He whispered. Lily nodded. She didn't speak. She wanted to give him a chance. He needed to get something out. "I wanted to scream. Thirty bodies. That's not fair. I love my job, don't get me wrong, Lily. I just…it was just too much. It makes me want to go out and…use."

"Peter, no. It's not worth using or drinking again. You'll wind up right where they are." Lily told him as she touched his hand. He glanced at her hand and nodded.

"I know that." He whispered. "I've come too far."

"Yes you have." Lily told him, "I don't want to see you go back down that road. You should call your sponsor." Peter shook his head.  
"I don't have one anymore." He looked at her. "Figures huh?"

"Well, I'm here. You can lean on me." Lily smiled softly. Peter was grateful she was here.  
"Thank you." He whispered.

"I'll do anything for you, Peter. You're my friend. I like you. I don't want to see you fall." Lily explained, "I will be here for you." Peter smiled.

"I want to go." Peter said standing up. He pulled Lily to her feet. She chuckled softly.

"Okay. We'll go for a walk. It's a nice night out." Lily said going to the door. Peter smiled again. Maybe an evening with Lily would make him feel better.

The Esplanade was so beautiful at night. The water didn't look dirty. You didn't see how messy people had left it the night before during the huge Fourth of July celebrations.

"It's so beautiful." Lily looked up to the sky. "Thanks for the walk."

"No problem." Peter said. "Did you do anything special last night?"  
"I watched the Pops on TV." She chuckled with embarrassment, "With some cookie dough ice cream." Peter nodded.

"Me too. Although mine was mint." he winked. Lily giggled, "I really don't do those kind of events anymore. I used to." Lily nodded. She understood why. "My ex and I did a lot of entertaining around the holidays."

"So, it wasn't really all those bodies that got you upset. It was your memories that did." Lily said to him. He chuckled softly.

"You're good with your job." Peter told her.

"I know." Lily winked, "is there anything you want to talk about?"  
"No. I just want to enjoy your company." He said pulling her to a park bench. Peter settled down, "You know I like you too. I appreciate everything that you're doing for me…giving up your evening to spend it with me."

"Trust me. I had nothing planned." Lily laughed.  
"Now that's hard for me to believe. No boyfriend or anything?" He asked her. Lily shook her head.

"Nope. I have been taking a break from dating. I wanted to get my career going before any relationships." She told him. Peter nodded.

"Me too. I wanted to wait a year, plus NA rules. No relationships for a year." Peter said.  
"Same here. I gave myself a year." Lily chuckled, "it's been hell."

"Oh yes it has." Peter chuckled. Their chuckles faded and silence overcame them. Both of them hadn't been in a relationship in a year. Both didn't have the closeness with another human that they needed. Peter could almost hear Lily's heart beat. He chuckled again. "The tension."

"There's no tension between us is there?" Lily asked looking at him.

"Probably the kind we shouldn't indulge." Peter leaned forward looking out to the water. Lily nodded. So, he was talking about sexual tension. It had been awhile for Lily. she was willing to indulge, but not with Peter during his time of need.

"Are you ready to move on with another woman?" She asked him.

"I used to think no." he said. "But I miss companionship." Lily nodded.

"Everyone needs it. It's nothing to be ashamed of to ask for it." Lily took his hand. "It's a basic human need." Peter stroked her hand with his thumb.  
"I should walk you home. It's getting sort of late." He said standing back up, not letting go of her hand. Lily looked at him as they walked. He seemed to be deep in thought. She knew he had been through a lot in his life. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"No. I thankfully have a day off." Lily said. She needed the time off for her own sanity.

"Well then, want to go get some ice-cream with me. Unless you're on a diet." Peter said.  
"Do I need to go on a diet?" Lily smirked.

"No no. Definitely not, but it's like everyone is on a diet nowadays." He stumbled over his words.

"I'm not on a diet. I love my sugar and carbs." She said, "I would love to have some ice-cream with you, Peter." Peter looked down at her. His heart skipped a beat. Peter had missed the feeling in his chest. It had been too long.

"Fantastic." He said. Lily watched the goofy grin spread across his face. It was nice to see that.

"I'm right down the street." She said pointing ahead of them. Peter nodded.

"Expansive part of town." Peter pointed out.

"You're telling me." Lily groaned, "My apartment isn't anything special though, but it's next to the green line."

"That's good though." Peter squeezed her hand. It felt good holding another woman's hand. Lily pulled him to her apartment building and up the stairs.

"Well, this is me." She said, "Thank you for the walk."

"Thank you for being a friend." Peter told her.

"Anytime." Lily said, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me too." Peter said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. Lily took in a sharp breath. Peter pulled away, "Sleep tight, Lil."

"you too." She unlocked the front door and stepped in. Lily glanced back at Peter as she shut the front door. She truly hoped her company helped him. She didn't want to see him go down hill. She cared too much for him.


	2. Ice Cream and Ducks

****

July 6th, 2004

Lily stood in her closet staring at all of her clothes. What should she wear to go get ice cream with Peter? Lily rolled her eyes grabbing the red sundress she bought at A Dollar a Pound thrift store. She slid it on and tied the red ribbon around her waist. She did have the perfect shoes, a pair of strappy red heels. They had little cherries that hung off the buckle. She walked over to her dresser and pinned her hair up. Why on earth was her heart racing? She was just having ice cream with a collogue.

"Good ice cream." Lily mumbled as the buzzer went off. She jumped. he was here. She walked over to the intercom. "Peter, I'll be right down."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." He said. Lily locked her front door and hurried downstairs. She stepped outside. "Wow." Peter stared at her. She looked so beautiful.

"What?" Lily frowned walking down the stairs.

"Nothing. You look amazing." Peter said. Lily could feel her cheeks reddening.

"Well, thank you." She said,

"Want to go Ben and Jerry's?" He asked her. She nodded.

"My two favourite men." Lily winked. Peter chuckled as they walked down the street.

"Thank you again for last night. I felt really good when I got home. I actually got some sleep." He told him.

"I didn't." Lily admitted. Peter reached over and took her hand.

"Well, I hope it wasn't because all those people." he said. Lily smiled at him. He seemed to have a caring heart. She shook her head.

"I just had a lot on my mind last night." Lily said as they made their way onto Newbury Street. "Today is going to be a good day though. Ice cream always makes things better."

"That it does." Peter said leafing her to the Ice cream shop that was almost hidden away under ground. He couldn't believe he was actually holding her hand. This was just a friendly date though, he had to keep on reminding himself. Neither of them were ready for a relationship though. He knew it and he hoped she knew it as well.

"These heels aren't the best to walk down the stairs in." Lily chuckled.

"They're great though." He said helping her down the stairs. "I love cherries."

"I'll keep that in mind." She winked getting in line. All Beaners knew about the Ben and Jerry's shop. They always took visiting friends and relatives there. It was a tiny place but very popular.

"I think I'm in the mood for something like Chunky monkey." he said looking over the menu.

"Chubby Hubby is great." Lily said.

"Yeah. I forgot about that one." Peter said, "Maybe that's what I'll get."

"me too." Lily said. Peter walked up to the counter.

"Hi." he smiled at the cashier, "Could we have two Chubby hubbies in waffle cones. Two scoops?"

"Certainly." She smiled.  
"I can pay for my own ice cream, Peter." Lily said opening her purse.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said pulling out a twenty, "This is my treat." Lily smiled taking the ice cream from the Scooper.

"Thank you so much, Peter." She said sitting in one of the stools. Peter nodded sitting across from her.

"No problem. I don't mind treating beautiful ladies for ice cream." He told her. Beautiful. Lily hadn't been called beautiful in awhile. She thought briefly of Bug. He was the last man to tell her that.

"So tell me, Dr Winslow, did you always want to be a doctor?" Lily asked him. Peter laughed shaking his head.

"No. Before I moved to America, I wanted to be an astronaut." Peter told her, "Then my ideas changed when we got here and I wanted to be Indiana Jones."

"but of course. Even I wanted to be Indian Jones." Lily giggles, "My brother used to tie me up and I thought it'd be cool to be able to wiggle out in a clever way."

"That was my favourite movie. I love all of them." Peter said, "Jaws too."

"Jaws is a classic." Lily smiled. "When did you come to America?"

"1979. I made it just in time to see the wonderful eighties." Peter told her.  
"You should have seen me then." She groaned, "I can't believe my father let me out of the house with hair that big." Peter laughed loudly.  
"You'll need to show me pictures." He said.

"Someday maybe." Lily winked. The two of them sat there eating their ice cream, just enjoying each other's company. Peter tried not to watch Lily lick her ice cream, but hell he was only a man and it's been so long.  
"Want to go feed the ducks?" Peter asked. Lily nodded.  
"I haven't done that in ages." She said, "I would love to. I love those little things." Peter extended his hand to her.  
"We can walk, talk, and eat at the same time." he told her. Lily took his hand with a chuckle.  
"You're not wearing these shoes." She said licking the drip of ice cream off of her hand.  
"I'll try them on later." Peter chuckled as he led Lily out of the ice cream Shoppe. "So let me ask you this, why a grief counselor?"  
"I like helping people." She told him, "You guys work with the dead ones, but I like helping the living ones along to help them live some more." Peter smiled.  
"That's great. I don't know if I could do what you do." He said. "It's hard enough trying to explain how a loved one died. You're a strong person, Lily."  
"No I'm not." She told him, "I just pretend to be." Peter smiled tenderly at her.  
"You're a lot stronger than I am." He said. Lily gently squeezed his hand. Peter couldn't explain it. Lily made his soul feel calm. "I'll buy some popcorn from the popcorn push cart guy and we can feed the ducks."  
"Sounds great." Lily said crossing the street.  
"I need to be honest with you, Lily." Peter glanced at her.  
"I would hope you would be completely honest with me." Lily said, "What is it?"  
"This morning I thought I didn't want to be in a relationship. I know I still have a lot of issues to work though and I didn't think I wanted to bring someone else into my life." Peter said. "Now I'm not sure what I want." Lily smiled and nodded.  
"Same here. You confuse me." She chuckled.  
"how do I confuse you?" Peter asked walking up to the popcorn vendor. "One bag please."  
"I don't know if I should pursue the feelings that are obvious between us." She said, "Workplace romances are very tricky." Peter nodded.  
"I know." He said handing her the bag of popcorn, "Let's just go with the flow."  
"Sounds good." She said leading him to the water. Okay, she would be lying if she said she didn't want to pursue more of Peter, but she didn't want to mess up their friendship.  
"There's a family of ducks." Peter pointed across the pond. Lily sat down on the grass throwing a handful of popcorn into the water. The ducks Immediately swam over there. Lily giggled as they quaked loudly. Peter sat down next to Lily watching the happiness on her face. He never did this with his ex-wife. He never fed the ducks with her or had a nice walk with her. Their idea of a good time was to do drugs in the bathroom at the local bar. Peter never felt this giddiness coursing through his veins before.  
"This is great." She said leaning back looking up at the sky.   
"Lily?" Peter whispered. She glanced at him.  
"What?" She smiled. Peter reached out and touched her cheek. The simple touch caused her body to shiver.

"May I kiss you?" He asked. Lily's heart thumped loudly in her chest. She nodded.

"Of course." Lily whispered licking her bottom lip, "Thank you for asking."

"It's only right." Peter smiled leaning down, pressing his lips to hers. Lily's eyes slipped shut, feeling his lips. They were so soft. Lily pushed into him slightly, inviting a deeper kiss. Peter took the hint. His tongue slowly caressed her soft bottom lip before sliding into her mouth. Neither of them had kissed in awhile. This was a welcoming change. Both of their bodies shivered as their tongues danced together. One of the ducks jumped out of the water and grabbed the popcorn bag from Lily's hand. She pulled away in laughter.

"Someone is hungry." Lily said fixing her lipstick.

"Thanks for the mood killer, Duck." Peter chuckled. Lily playfully smacked his shoulder. He smiled watching her give the ducks the rest of the popcorn. His lips was buzzing from their kiss. He wanted kiss her more, but he wanted to take this slow. He didn't want to ruin a good thing.


	3. Walk Home

****

July 20th, 2004

It was nice going out with Lily. Taking her out for dinner. Taking her out to the movies. Stealing a good night kiss. Peter was thirty years old and finally now living his life.

"Are those for me?" Jordan grinned looking at the four daisies in Peter's hand. He blushed, glancing at them. He shook his head.  
"Sorry. Not this time." Peter said.

"Blushing like a school boy. They must be for Nigel." Jordan chuckled walking to the morgue. Jordan was one weird woman. Peter knocked on Lily's office door.

"It's open." Lily looked up. A giant smile came across her face when she saw Peter. He held out the flowers, "For me?"

"But of course." he said. Lily took the flowers, "I looked for lillies but the florist didn't have any." Lily giggled softly putting the flowers in a cup of water.

"Well, I love daisies. Thank you."

"youre welcome." Peter said, "Has it been busy today?" Lily shook her head.

"Three bodies. That's it." She looked up at him. "it's a good day to catch up on paperwork." Peter groaned sitting in the chair in front of her.

"That's my least favourite part of this job." He told her, "But I think youre right."

"After you do all of that, you'll get a reward." Lily winked. Peter grinned and got up.

"Rewards are good." He winked as he left the room. Lily sighed with happiness. Peter was so sweet. He was such a gentlman. It was nice to find someone like that.

"Lily," Jordan walked into her office, "Mr. Johnson's family is on their way. I'll need you."

"All right." She said. Jordan looked at the flowers.

"Those are from Peter." Jordan said. Lily chuckled.

"how did you know?" She asked.

"I saw him with them." Jordan told her. "Are you two like an item?"

"No." Lily said. AN Item. No, they weren't were they? "We're just having a fun time together. It's nothing serious."

"Well, I've never seen you in a relationship nor Peter. I think it'd have to be kind of serious if the two of you actually are seeing people." Jordan said. "And I have noticed how giddy you've been,."

"I haven't been giddy." Lily said.

"You've had a permanent grin on your face. It's kind of creepy." Jordan winked as she walked out of Lily's office.  
"I do not." She mumbled looking in the mirror. Sure enough there was a grin upon her face. "Look what youre doing to me."

Lily locked her office door. She felt someone staring at her.  
"Are you done with your paper work?" She asked. Peter chuckled.  
"Yes, Mother." he told her.

"Good." She said grabbing her purse, "Walk home with me?"  
"I was planning on it." Peter said walking to the elevator with her.

"Thanks. I like having a body guard." Lily chuckled leaning against the elevator wall. Peter grinned putting hand around her slender waist. His simple touches heated her body up.  
"I like guarding your body." Peter winced when that came from his mouth. "I didn't mean it in a crude way."

"I know." Lily chuckled. "I didn't take it in a crude way."

"Good." He said as they stepped off of the elevator. Peter wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders as they walked out of the building. She cuddled into him. She felt so comfortable with him. It was wonderful.

"Want to go to the beach this weekend?" Lily asked. Peter automatically thought of her in a bathing suit. He grinned.

"Most defentally." he said.

"Cool." Lily said. "Do you own a speedo?"

"Thankfully no." Peter laughed. Lily pouted causing him to kiss the top of her head.

"Jordan knows you gave me those flowers. She asked if we were a serious item." Lily said.

"What did you tell her?" Peter asked.

"I said we were having fun together and weren't serious yet." Lily told him. Peter nodded.

"All right." he said, "I was wondering that myself."

"Oh." Lily chuckled as they walked along. They neared her apartment building. She looked at Peter, "Would you like to come up and check my apartment out?" Peter nodded.

"Sure." he smiled. Lily unlocked the front door and showed Peter in.

"I'm on the second floor." She said.

"You know what they say. First is the worse and second is the best." Peter winked. Lily couldn't help but to laugh.

"I sure hope you're right." She said walking up the stairs. Peter followed behind her, trying to not let his eyes drift upward. Lily stopped in front of a door and unlocked it. "Well, here we are."  
"Here we are." Peter said as Lily showed him her apartment. He looked around. This apartment was very Lily. He smiled, "Nice."

"It's tiny, but it suits me." She said looking at him. Peter eyes met hers. Lily stared into his eyes. It was as if both of them could read each others minds. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.  
The kiss was even more intense than all their previous kisses. Lily nipped at Peter's lip as his tongue plunged into her mouth, eliciting a small groan from her. That sound excited Peter. Lily pulled him to her living room couch. They both fell onto it in a heap of kisses.

The heat between them was building up. Peter's lips began to attack Lily's neck. Her entire body shivered. That was her spot. Right on her pulse point, Peter kissed her. Her hands caressed his shoulders as her heart began to race.

"Peter…" She whispered. Neither of them had been in this position in a very long time. Another groaned came from Lily's throat at Peter's hand slid up her leg. When she felt where his hand was going, she pushed it away. "W-We should stop." Peter pulled away panting.

"What?" He whispered.  
"We should stop before this goes too far." Lily pushed him gently as she sat up, fixing her hair. Peter sighed sitting up.

"What's wrong with it going that far?" He asked her. Lily smiled looking at him.

"We're not there yet. At least I'm not there yet." She told him, "Sex messes things up. I just want to wait, all right?" Peter nodded.

"Sure. I'll wait with you." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled cuddling into him. Peter sighed deeply. He was certainly ready for that step with Lily, but if she wasn't he respected that. He would wait for her.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	4. Chainsaws and Steps

****

August 3rd, 2004

Unlike some people at the Medical Examiners office, Peter didn't let his paper work stack up. He tried to do it often. Okay, there have been occasions lately where he had forgotten to do them. Bug knocked on the door looking at him

"Hey, Bug." peter mumbled glancing up from his clipboard. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to have a word with you." bug said sitting down in the chair next to Peter.

"A good word or a bad word?" Peter asked. Bug shrugged.

"It depends how you look at it." He said. Peter put his pen down. Bug looked serious.

"Well, all right." Peter said leaning back in the chair.

"You and Lily are serious right?" Bug asked. Peter nodded.

"We're getting there." he told him, "Is this about her?"

"Of course it's about her. Lily is one of my dearest friends." Bug said, "She has a sweet and kind soul. She loves every one. Lily deserves the best in life."

"I know that." Peter frowned deeply.

"I swear to god, Peter…" bug looked around, "If you hurt her, I will hurt you." Peter had to suppress a smile. Big never was one to do the threat thing, but Peter knew he cared for Lily.

"I won't." Peter said, "I swear I won't. I've never felt like this about anyone before. Not even my wife." Bug nodded.

"I'm serious, Peter. Don't hurt her." he said.

"I swear I won't." Peter said. Bug pushed back his chair and got up.  
"Well, good…" Bug said, "have a good afternoon." Peter watched Bug leave. He shook his head. Bug was just being protective over Lily. He didn't blame him.  
"Hey," Lily walked up to Peter, "Are you done with Mr. Dennison? His family is here." Peter nodded.  
"Yeah, I'll be right there." He said, "Bug just gave me the third degree." Lily frowned.  
"For what?" She asked him.  
"he told me to never break your heart. If I ever did, he'd beat me up." Peter explained. Amusement came across Lily's face.  
"That's so sweet." She giggled.  
"You want him to beat me up?" He asked. Lily laughed.  
"No, but that's totally like Bug. He had a thing for me awhile back." Lily told Peter, "He's like a big brother."  
"I see that now." Peter said. "I gave him my word that I wouldn't hurt you. And I won't, Lily."

"I know that." Lily said kissing his forehead.

"Can I ask you something, Lily?" Peter asked putting his glass of water down. Lily looked up from her plate of food and nodded.

"Sure, Peter. Go ahead." Lily smiled putting her napkin on her lap.  
"What are we?" Peter rolled his eyes, "I mean, are you my girlfriend?" Lily's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Do you want me to be?" She asked him.  
"I'd like to introduce you to my friend as my girlfriends, that is if I had friends." Peter chuckled. Lily smiled.

"You have friends." She said. Peter shook his head.  
"The only friends I have are the ones at work." he told her, "That's fine with me though. It gives me more time with you."  
"Thanks." Lily reached across the table and took Peter's hand. She knew he had a lot of old friends, but due to his recovery he wasn't allowed to speak with them. Those friends would drag him down if he ever did.

August 17th, 2004

Lily could feel it. Their relationship was heading to _that_ point. It made Lily nervous, but not in a bad way. Frankly, she was looking forward getting over that first hurdle. Peter was coming over soon and Lily was determined not to jump him.

They had an evening of pizza and movie watching planned. Lily had picked out the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It'd be nice a gory and an excuse to cuddle into Peter. A knock came upon the door.  
"Who is it?" Lily ran her hand through her hair. She knew exactly who it was.

"It's peter." he said. A giant smile came across Lily's face.

"Come on in." Lily said. Peter opened the door. Why did her heart skip beats every time she saw him? Maybe it was because she was falling head over heals for him.

"I brought pizza." Peter held it up.

"Great." Lily took it from him and put it on the coffee table, "I put the movie in. Do you want some soda or something?" Peter nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks. No ice." he said sitting on the couch. Lily chuckled softly. "I love this movie. Did you see the remake?"

"Yeah. That was good too, but not compared to this one." She said, "You need to look at it as it's own movie, not a sequel."

"Exactly." Peter smiled as he put a slice on a paper plate. Lily walked back out and handed him his drink. "Thank you kindly."

"you're welcome." Lily sat on the couch and pressed play. "I love these movies."

"Me too." Peter said as he ate his slice of pizza. Lily snuggled into the couch as the movie began. Peter cast a glance at her. God, she was so beautiful. Lily looked at him.

"Do I have sauce on my face?" She asked. Peter shook his head with a chuckle.

"No. I was just looking at you for the sake of looking at you." he told her.

"Oh." Lily blushed turning back to the screen. Peter put his pizza down and wiped his hands off. He turned back to her. Peter touched her cheek. Lily's eyes slipped shut as she snuggled towards his touch. His thumb caressed her cheek.  
"You know, I never knew I could feel like this." Peter said, "I thought what I had with my wife was wonderful, but now that I have you I see that I was totally wrong." Lily opened her eyes with a smile.

"I know I've never felt like this before." Lily said. "It kind of scares me." Peter nodded.

"Good because it scares me too." He chuckled. Lily covered his hand with her own. She kissed the tips of his fingers softly, "It's…it's a good scare though."

"But of course it is." Lily smiled at him. Peter leaned over and kissed her softly. She sighed with happiness. It was nice knowing they were in the same place in their relationship. Lily opened her mouth inviting peter in once again.

The kiss was slow at first, but soon it started to deepen and go faster. Lily pulled Peter on top of her as she leaned back against the arm of the couch. Their hands were all over each other. Who cares about the stupid movie when they had each other.

"Peter." Lily whispered running her hands up his chest. Her fingers began to unbutton his shirt. She felt Peter tense up slightly, but soon relaxed. He shrugged his shirt off as soon as Lily undid the last one. She groaned running her hands over his toned chest and abs. "So nice." Peter chuckled.

"I try." He winked.

"I work out too." Lily smiled unbuttoning her own shirt. Peter's throat was now dry as he watched her take her shirt off. Good thing she was wearing a bra because if she hadn't been, he would have passed out.

"I see." Peter croaked. Lily sat up on her elbows. They stared into each other's eyes. There was an understanding passing through them. Peter caressed her stomach.

"Should we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Lily asked. Peter nodded as he got off of the couch. He took her hand. Lily led Peter into her bedroom. Her heart was pounding loudly. She thought he might be able to hear it. Lily watched as Peter undid her pants. Okay, she was going to pass out. She pulled her skirt down and kicked it off. They were adults. They've both done this before. It wouldn't be any different. But it was different. When their bodies came together, they knew it was different than anything they had ever experienced before.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	5. The words

September 1st, 2004

It was amazing how much sex changed their relationship. It certainly had not changed it in a bad way though. Lily enjoyed having regular sex. Lily slowly opened her eyes. The bed was empty next to her.

"Peter?" She sat up wrapping the sheet around her.

"Stay there." Peter said. Lily arched her eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. Peter walked into her bedroom with a tray of food.

"Because I made you breakfast in bed." he said putting the tray down on the bed. Lily grinned brightly. That was so sweet of him.

"Breakfast in bed..." Lily looked at the food.  
"You don't like it?" Peter asked.

"No no! I love it!" Lily laughed, "I've never had anyone cook me breakfast in bed before."

"Well, I've never cooked anyone breakfast in bed so we're cool." Peter said watching her sip her coffee. Lily groaned. "We have work in a couple of hours."

"Don't remind me." Lily said to him, "I'm happy. Working with sobbing people depresses me."

* * *

Lily stood in her office with the lights off. She had been at work for three hours and it had already been one of the worse days of her career. sHe had to counsel seven different people. One was a couple who at just lost their eight month old daughter who had hung herself with the cord of the blind in her nursery. It made Lily literally sick to watch them scream at the identified her body.

"Lily?" garret knocked on her door, "We have a couple I need you to speak with soon." Lily nodded.

"All right. I'll be out there shortly." She said wiping her eyes. Garret walked into her office.

"Is everything all right?" Garret asked. Lily smiled.

"Of course." She said. Garret leaned against her desk.

"I always wondered who counseled the grief counselor." he said, "Maybe it's her boss."

"I don't need counseling." She said.

"Which case was it?" Garret asked her. Lily sighed.  
"The Hilford one." She said. Garret nodded.  
"Children and babies are always the hardest." He said to her.

"I can't imagine how those parent felt." Lily turned and looked at him. "All they did was lain Michaela down for a nap. They left her for an hour thinking she was sleeping not knowing she was dying above their heads. They walked in and saw their one-year-old daughter hanging. How do you think they felt?"

"Like their entire world was gone. Like they couldn't breathe anymore." Garret said, "But it's not your fault or anything like that."

"I know it's not my fault, but this job sucks." Lily said. Garret chuckled softly. He knew it sucked. He knew what kind of trouble this job got his life into.

"I told you when you took this job that it was going to be hard." Garret said, "But you're a strong person and I believe you can do this and bring good into some people's lives."

"Do you think I do?" Lily asked. Garret nodded.

"In a big way. Every person you touch, their lives change." garret said taking Lily's hand, "Everyone in this office has changed since you came. Peter has changed since the two of you started to date."

"He has?" Lily asked. She knew he had, but she was not sure if other people had noticed.  
"He's happy. I've never seen him this happy and it's all because of you." Garret said. "If you don't think you can counsel anymore people today, just tell me." Lily shook her head.

"I can do it." She said kissing Garret's cheek. He was so sweet and always tended to her feelings. He was the best boss ever.

September 15th, 2004

Peter stood at the window looking out into the Boston smoggy haze. He was deep in thought. His feelings for Lily were intensifying and it was starting to scare him. He had thought he had loved his ex-wife, but it turned out just to be lust and a need.

"What are you doing?" Lily walked up behind him.  
"Just thinking." Peter turned around and smiled.

"Thinking about what?" Lily asked.

"Me and you." He said seriously. The smile upon Lily's face fell.

"Wh-what about us?" She asked. Peter chuckled taking her hand.

"I'm not breaking up with you Lily." he said. Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"You aren't?" She asked. Peter shook his head as he kissed the back of her hand.

"No. I wanted to tell you something." He said. Lily's heart was thumping in her chest. His small kisses always made her heart do that. She nodded.

"Well, I'm listening." Lily smiled. Peter took in a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you." He said.

"Peter…" Lily whispered.

"I love you, Lily. I've never felt like this before." he explained, "I didn't really know this feeling existed. I don't expect you to tell it to me back, but I just thought you should know how I felt about you and were our relationship stands."

"Oh my god…" Lily's knees felt so weak. No one had really ever told her that before.

"You're freaked out huh?" Peter asked. Lily nodded.

"Yeah I am." She said. Peter winced, "But not in a bad way."

"Not in a bad way?" He asked.

"No." A smile came across Lily's beautiful face. "I love you too, Peter." Peter stared at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"It's weird. I can't stop thinking about you." She told him, "My stomach and heart leap when I hear you coming. I get so excited when you call me. I get so sad when you leave me at night. I've been waiting my whole life to hear someone say that to me and for me to be able to say it back to him."

"I guess I'm glad it was me." Peter smiled. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Lily's forehead. "I hate saying goodbye to you at night too, Baby." Lily pulled back slightly, biting her lip.

"Maybe we should think about other arrangements." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know this relationship is sort of new still…But when you're ready, I would like you to move in with me." Lily said. Peter grinned.

"I am ready." He said, "But I will need to talk with my sponsor and make sure it's okay. He's okay with the relationship, but I need t make sure I'm not going to break any rules."

"Okay. That's great." Lily smiled. She could not believe that she had just asked Peter to move in with her. She must be crazy…Crazy in love defiantly.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


End file.
